In recent years, many households have introduced personal computers (hereinafter referred to as PCs), and there are an increasing number of users who operate their PCs while watching televisions. Accordingly, while the users watch moving image contents, for example, television programs that are currently being broadcast, they increasingly retrieve information related to the television programs using search engines of the Internet. When a television program that is being watched is a travel information program, information to be retrieved is, for example, information related to a place or a shop that is currently being displayed. Furthermore, when the television program is a quiz program, the information to be retrieved is information related to answers of the given quizzes. Furthermore, when the television program is an animal program, the information to be retrieved is information related to a name of an animal that is being displayed or a place where the animal can be seen. Furthermore, when the television program is a sport program, such as programs of soccer and baseball, the information to be retrieved is information related to a movement and a rule, in addition to information related to a player who is being displayed.
As such, when a scene in a television program that is being watched motivates the user to start retrieving information related to the scene, what is probably effective is sharing, with others, the scene that motivates the retrieval for obtaining a retrieval result.
Under such circumstances, conventionally proposed is a digital video reproducing apparatus that extracts a scene that motivates retrieval of information, using subtitle information included in a content (for example, see PTL 1). The digital video reproducing apparatus generates a table in which subtitle data is associated with time information indicating when the data is provided, in response to a request for recording the content from the user. Furthermore, in response to an instruction for retrieving video by characters entered by the user, the digital video reproducing apparatus retrieves a subtitle related to the characters entered by the user using the generated table, and reproduces video obtained at the time when the retrieved subtitle is provided.